


Here Comes the Sun

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Humor, Keeping each other warm, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is so tired of the damp and cold.  It’s time for warmth and happiness.  If that means he has to beg Jim to date him, so be it. But will he even try?Happy Birthday, TinneanI’m way too early.  Better early, than late
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinnean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnean/gifts).



[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20birthday%20fic%20pics/HereComesTheSun_zps6utjpp4g.png.html)

_It’s so fucking cold outside and I have no one to warm me up. All I’d have to do is ask him, but would he kick my ass?_

Blair got out of bed and got another blanket and his teeth were chattering. The next thing he knew, he could hear Jim walking in his room upstairs. _Oh great... You woke him up now._

Moments later, Jim knocked softly on Blair’s door and Blair opened it, looking tired and troubled. “Hey, I heard your teeth chattering all the way upstairs. Would you like me to turn the thermostat up for you?”

“Thanks, Jim, but I just needed another blanket. Sorry I woke you up. Good night.”

Jim walked back upstairs and wondered why Blair looked so troubled. Jim figured he would talk to him in the morning. Jim got into bed and realized it was cold. In fact it was really cold. Jim got out of bed and went to check the furnace. When he flipped on the switch, no electricity came on. No wonder they were cold. Jim then went over and started a fire in his stove so that he could help keep both of them warm. Jim knew that heat rose, so maybe he would ask Blair to join him in his bed tonight. Just for tonight. _Keep telling yourself that, you chicken._

Jim knocked on Blair’s door and said, “Chief, come here.”

Jim heard a bang and then Blair saying, “Where’s the fucking lights?”

“Electric is out, Chief, so come out where the fireplace is warming the house.”

Blair came out wearing tons of blankets and his teeth were still chattering. “I know my teeth chattering are probably driving you insane but I can’t help it. I’m frozen.”

“No problem. Tonight you’re going to sleep upstairs with me in the big bed. Heat rises, so let’s take advantage of that.”

Blair was torn. On one hand he wanted to sleep with Jim, on the other he didn’t want Jim to kill him when he snuggled up with him during the night. 

“Stop being so weird, Chief. We’ve spent the night together before. Come on, stop thinking.” 

“I think it might be a bad idea,” Blair said, simply. 

“Why?” Jim asked. 

“I tend to snuggle with the person in a bed with me. It would be embarrassing or I would get no sleep trying to stay awake all night. Thanks for the offer, but I’ll sleep on the sofa.”

“Oh, stop being ridiculous, Blair. Get upstairs. If I snuggle next to you, just push me over.”

“Okay, fine. Just don’t say that I didn’t warn you,” Blair said, as he slowly walked up the stairs. This had always been his dream, but not like this.

Jim put two more logs in, stoked the fire and walked up the stairs. Blair was lying in the bed with the blankets all over his body. Jim burst out laughing and said, “Blair, take the blankets off and just get cozy in the bed. The heat is already coming up here. I can feel it.”

Blair threw off the blankets and pulled up Jim’s sheet, blanket and comforter. Blair did feel warmer already and Jim wasn’t even in the bed yet. 

Jim got into bed and went to say something to Blair and saw he was sleeping already. Jim smiled fondly at his friend and hoped that he didn’t snuggle and scare Blair.

A while later, Jim woke up to Blair being in his space. Blair was snuggling big time and Jim liked it. So he just relaxed and tried to go to sleep. The next thing he knew Blair rubbed his cock and Jim’s eyes opened immediately. _Since when does Blair rub cocks?_ Jim was starting to get hard and this was going to be embarrassing so Jim shoved Blair away from him. Blair found his way back in moments. The next thing Jim knew, Blair was sucking on his neck. 

“Sandburg!” Jim yelled. 

Blair jumped and said, “See, I told you I’d be embarrassed.” Blair moved all the way over to the edge of the bed. 

“Since when do you like dick?” Jim asked. 

“Since I was about 16, why?”

“Because you were doing some things to me that surprised me.”

“I’m going downstairs, Jim. Night.”

“Hey, don’t you want to see if I’m interested?” Jim asked. 

Blair stopped and looked, or rather tried to look at him in the dark and said, “You’re teasing me, right?”

“No, I’m serious. Now get back in bed and show me what you can do.”

Blair flew across the room and jumped on top of the bed almost kneeing Jim in the balls. 

“You just about got me, Blair. Watch where you’re going.”

“That’s easy for you to say, Mr. ‘I can see in the dark’.”

“How about some kissing?”

“I had a blow job in mind,” Blair said, quietly. 

“Show me what you can do, Blair.”

And Blair did just that. 

The end


End file.
